In the Line of Fire
by Keywee2
Summary: Explosions rock the battlefield as soldiers rush across it. There are tanks, planes, and infantry, but none are spared the horror of a painful death. Three soldiers are stuck, with just their wits and a heavy helping of luck they need to survive the horrors of war.
1. Chapter 1

**Love and War**

 **Chapter one – Loss**

 **AN-Hello everyone, This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. This story is rated M for a reason. It's set during WW2 so it's racist, sexist, bloody, and may contain some very mature content. Don't read this if you're easily offended, and if you review about how it's racist you will be ignored because you were warned. On the other hand though I will warn you if there is anything very intense coming up.**

 **With that out of the way, this takes place in an alternate universe, where the titans we know live in WW2 as soldiers. How will this work you ask? Well you will see. I have a plan to make all of the characters as close to their actual characters as possible.**

 **Disclaimer – If I owned Teen Titans it wouldn't be the shit it is today.**

The sky was dark, as artillery shells rained from the sky. Clouds rose from the ground as shrapnel and mud flew, impaling trees, vehicles and corpses. For a moment everything seemed to stop, and the soldiers who were fighting took a moment to pause, then green lights flew around the field as the German foxholes shot tracer after tracer, cutting down young and old indiscriminately, as they attempted to return fire.

"Second is almost 'ere men! Stay in cover and wait for my signal!" The voice echoed throughout the battlefield.

"Shit Roy how long do we need to hold off for?" said a lean man with black hair, who brandished his M1 Grand, ready to fire at a moments notice.

"How the fuck should I know Garth?" a tall ginger man replied.

"Aye Super Macho, cool your temper, save it for the Nazis." replied a shorter Mexican man, and he and his twin brother crouched beside the burnt out corpse of an M4 Sherman.

"Maybe because you have the radio in your hands?" Garth said, indicating the radio that Roy was holding.

"And maybe if you weren't so stupid, you would have remembered that this one is receive only!"

Their argument was interrupted by the sound of boots sloshing through the mud and ash towards them, as they all readied their weapons. Suddenly a burst of machine gun fire started, as a young, ginger man ran into the make shift cover the four were hiding behind.

"You sure you four are loud enough? I don't think the Nazi's can hear you yet," He stated before Garth promptly said "Who the hell are you?"

"Private Wally West, Fourteenth platoon. The radio died about a hundred feet down, and they sent me as a runner to say that the position is being overrun, and they need an ETA on second."

"Well Wally, go tell 'em that their about a minute out." Roy told the man, who couldn't be older then 18. Just as Wally was turning to leave Roy stopped him. "Son, where is your firearm?"

"In the mud out of ammo 'bout a mile that way." The young man replied before Roy opened his pack and handed him a Colt. Wally then nodded and sprinted back to his camp. More gunshots were heard, but the best any of the four could do was hope he had made it back to his camp in one piece. After a minute, the ground started to shake, and a loud rumbling was heard.

"Get ready, we are going to get behind the tanks when they come over the ridge so that we will have cover." Roy instructed the others. The rumbling intensified and soon they saw the large muddied 75mm barrel of the M4A2 Sherman appear and they all readied to run. Roy opened his pack and put the radio in it, then took out his Thompson. "Alright boys, we are all going to get out of here, so fall in right there behind the tanks. Keep your heads down and your asses farther."

The tracked rolled by as the heavy mud covered tank passes by them. "Go go go!" was the order heard as the four men got behind the tank, having to jog to keep up, as other small groups of soldiers start to join them behind the tank, abandoning their makeshift cover is favour of a tank, and strength in numbers. The tank did provide great cover from the machine gun fire and tank rounds being fired in their direction.

Loud explosions echoed from right in front of the men as the tank returned fire in their direction. "When we get to their fox holes, dig in men and use them against the bastards!" a voice yelled from somewhere in the middle of the line. "Three," Roy's heart pumped, as he knew him and his men were about to charge into enemy fire, into their trenches, and will most likely have to fire directly at enemy soldiers who are ready for them with no cover. "Two," Roy knew that there would be a lot of casualties on both sides, and that not everyone was going to make it back. "One," But Roy also knew that his squad was the best damn squad on the field and he was going to do everything in his power to keep them alive. "Go!" Roy was the first of his squad running towards the small holes in the ground, through the machine gun fire.

"Fuck!" Roy yelled as searing pain erupted from his shoulder, but he kept moving. "Don't stop, just keep running," he just kept saying to himself, assuming that his squad was behind him as he heard screams of pain echoing each other. It was like a morbid melody to a song that was written by Satan.

The trench was only meters in front of him now, and he ran like hell, and jumped into the trench to see three grown men turn to him in surprise, and that was the last expression they ever made as Roy quickly covered the wall behind them in their blood. He heard three more pairs of boots slosh into the trench behind him and turned to look down the barrel of a gun. His entire body tensed up and he looked past the barrel to see three smiling men, who then lowered their guns and gave a celebratory mod, before taking the German machine gun, and turning it around to start firing towards the enemy.

Soon, all shots stopped, and Roy took a look around the field to see that they had won. He was greeted wit the sight of celebrating men of the American army, sitting on the tanks, checking their wounded, and gathering any wounded Germans to head off to be questions. The four men got out of the trench and walked in no general direction, but Roy walked towards the young ginger he saw before. "So kid, you're still alive?"

"Barely," The man replied "A shell landed almost on top of me, and that only didn't kill me because of my sergeant. God bless him..."

"I'm sorry to hear that son, but I'm sure he was a good man and he will be remembered."

"Thank you sir, but I still feel bad because-" Suddenly Wally was cut off by yelling and a whistling sound.

As fast the battle had stopped it started again as explosions rocked across the field. Tanks exploded and men ran. "GET THE HELL DOWN" Roy yelled as he grabbed Wally and threw them into a fox hole. As soon as they had moved a bomb landed right where they were and the dirt became charred black from the explosion and shrapnel flew to impale men who were standing around. After a minute or so the bombs stopped falling and Roy peaked up from the hole to see the devastation of corpses filled with shrapnel, burning husks of tanks and craters. That's when he saw a black haired body lying on the ground only a few feet away, where his squad had been only moments before.

"No.." Roy got up and started running towards the body that was soaking the ground with a crimson liquid that flowed from his body into the broken earth. He got to the body and saw his friends broken form. "C'mon Garth, don't do this to me, Don't leave me. What am I supposed to tell your parents?" Roy collapsed, pouring his tears into the vest of the lifeless body.

Three figures came up behind Roy, with their hats across their chests in honour for their fallen comrade, as Roy started to say his goodbye. "I'll always remember you buddy, and don't worry about you ma nad pa. I'll make sure their safe. I'm going to kill every last Nazi for you. Goodbye."

"I didn't know you, but I respect you because I am always scared here, and you seemed so brave and you can fight for your country when I am always nervous about death around every corner. Goodbye." the young ginger man said as he walked away, making room for the Mexican twins.

"We will always remember you Garth, and back home you will be sung about as a hero."

The four men laid a blanket on Garth and waited for reinforcements to arrive to collect the bodies.

 **So this is my very first chapter of my very first fanfic. I'm gonna try to update once a week or once every other week because I'm enjoying summer. When school starts again I will probably update weekly, and use this as an English project or something. Feedback is appreciated and feel free to tell me what I could have improved because I am not a little bitch. Also if you can come up with a better name feel free to send it in because I am bad at naming. Good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – A new recruit**

 **Helpfulfred – Thanks for the review, and you motivated for me to write more because I kinda have that artist complex where I don't think that my writing is good, but I took a chance and uploaded a little idea I had and I am glad that you liked it. Also I like your title so I think I will use it.**

 **Authors Note – Well guys chapter two is here, and chapter one was more of a prologue, or a gate way to the actual story. It just kind of showed you what was going to happen in the story. Maybe I will bring them back after but I want to focus on the main five. If it is requested then I could do a small mini series on one shots from other people in the war.**

 **Originally I wanted to start the story under Garfield's point of view, and going through his back story but I have opted for this instead. Also, for some reason I got this idea while jumping trying to get water out of my ear that has been there since the 23** **rd** **and I will continue the ultimate struggle against mankind's oppression from water inside my ear. Anyways, I hope you all like the second chapter (Which is really the first but meh) Disclaimer – I OWN NOTHING**

Mud was lodged from its place among the ashes, dirt, blood, and other mud as the tracks of a thirty one and a half tonne M4A1 Sherman rolled across the earth towards the place that the tank and its crew called home. A tall skinny, but fairly well built man with black hair was standing tall and commanding out of the top hatch, one hand on the side of tank, the other with binoculars in hand. Suddenly the tank jolted to a stop and the driver hatch opened. The binoculars fell out of the tall black haired mans hand into the mud, as his other hand jolted to the 7.62mm machine gun trigger. "Vic what is it?"

A tall bald black man stood out of the newly opened hatch, and he jumped out with a pistol. "Gotta piss is all, and need some fresh air"

"Vic we need to get back to base, we can't stop for a piss with two wounded and one dead, in the middle of enemy territory."

"Psshh, easy for you to say Dick, don't think I didn't see you pissing off the back ten minutes back, and you're not cramped up inside a tank that is slowly cooking me alive. So give me a minute"

"Alright you get one minute, better hurry up, I don't think those officers back there were very happy that we popped their tires and I only have a few hundred rounds left."

I low pattering sound started as Dick hopped off the tank and grabbed his binoculars and started wiping the mud off of them. "Well great job Vic we don't have binoculars anymore. So now we need to double time it."

A zip was heard and Victor started heaving back to the tank. "Just spit on it and use some elbow grease, there you go."

"I'm gonna have to clean it after we get back, but first we have other duties to attend to." Dick said, his voice dropping off at the end.

"Well lets be on our way. The camp wont be getting any closer." Victor said as he climbed back into the tank and it jolted to life, tearing through the mud again.

Eventually the camp appeared in the road ahead, and two men greeted them at the gate. "Lieutenant Grayson, welcome back. The General is waiting for you. Your crew is expected to meet with the General."

"Thank you private, but we need to pay respects, and I need three new replacements."

"Right away sir." as the private opened the gate for them, then ran off towards a large tent in the middle of the camp.

The tank rolled up to the line of other tanks, and Dick started to help Victor get the wounded out of the tank. "Go on. You wouldn't want to keep the General waiting." Dick nodded then started walking towards the tent. After Dick had left Victor laid the two wounded men on the ground, and wrapped the dead man in a large blanket. Some medics came and took away the wounded, while Victor sat on the ground beside the body. "Don't you worry Tim, I'm sure that their heading home, and you will too."

Two men came, and held their hats over their chest in respect,m then picked up the body and took the fallen soldier away. After they had left a third man came up to Victor, but this man stood out. He was younger then most men there, about sixteen, and only about five seven, but he had spirit, Victor could tell. The way he carried himself looked like he was confident, but hiding his nervousness. Victor could understand this because even he was scared when he came over, but he had come to accept it over time.

The younger boy was Caucasian with blonde hair and his green eyes shone over everything, analyzing and lighting everything up. He approached Victor and said "Um.. are you second lieutenant Stone?"

"Why yes I am, and who are you?" Victor asked the small man.

"Private Logan sir!" he saluted.

"Well you can call me Victor or Vic, we don't use titles here. And what can I call you?"

"Well um just call me Logan"

"Is your name Logan Logan? Or does someone have a girly name?" Victor said as he smiled.

"Hey I'll have you know that-" The man was cut off as an angry Richard approached them.

"God damn it!" Richard yelled, as he slammed his fist down on on the tread of the tank. "You. You're Garfield correct? I am Lieutenant Grayson. Victor will show you your position."

"Is he a loader or a gunner?"

"He's all we are getting so figure it out..."

"You're Lieutenant Grayson? Wowzers sir! I'm honored to be in your presence. They talked about you at boot camp." The young man saluted and then followed Victor as he started climbing into the tank.

"You're gonna grow some muscles really quick doing this job. Alright, I'm going to show you what to do. You load the shell in like this," Victor said as he put a shell into the loading mechanism. "Then you use the horizontal drive like this, and the vertical like this. Then when you're ready to fire you press this. Got it?"

"Um I think so. So I take the shell, Put it in like this, then close it?"

"Yeah but you have to lock it like this." Victor Demonstrated.

"Alright thanks, the loading takes a while. I don't know if I'm going to be able to lock it without practice."

"Don't worry, Dick will probably be loading for you, but you should practice."

"Heh Dick..."

"Yeah you two got funny names, so now I get to make fun of two of you! Anyways back to business."

"So then I move it like this?" Garfield move the turret horizontally and they heard a loud clang as the end of the barrel hit the turret of another tank."

"That was Jericho's tank, Better hope you didn't chip the paint." Victor said as he smiles at the boy as the colour drained from his face. "Yeah he doesn't have a sense of humor when it comes to names."

Victor moved the turret back to its standard position and then showed Garfield how to get out of the top. "Huh." Garfield heard as he was trying to lift himself out of the tank.

"What is it?"

"Well I think we should move the tank before Jericho gets back."

Garfield lifted himself to see a huge scratch along the side of the tanks turret beside them that chipped the paint. "Well can I drive?" Garfield said through a toothy grin.

"Hah, in your dreams!"

 **Well here is chapter two, and I don't know how often I will update. I could probably update small updates like this every two or three days, but if you guys want I could make longer chapters once a week that would be about four times longer because when I write I like to write for a while. So here we saw Garfield and Victor bonding, and to just clear up any confusion before people ask. This is a tank crew of five people, but due to a lack of tank men they can only have three.**

 **A tank can be run by three people, it's just not optimal. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 -**

 **Thank you anon, for your, umm... Insightful reviews, BUT they did give me a good idea for a another story so I may get to writing that pretty soon. But as it stands I am going to try to make these chapters longer and I probably will be able too.**

 **If you guys have any suggestions, or want to see anything like couples or villains appear then just leave a review or you can PM me and when I see it I will fit it into my rough plan. I've planned out let see... I'm thinking of doubling the chapter length so probably about 10 chapters and I have three villains to add to the story later.**

 **This chapter starts off in the meeting that Richard was in with the general, and it will progress to a training and then we start to actually get the story running.**

 **Disclaimer – Sadly I own nothing because if I did own Teen Titans then either the original show would have continued if possible, and I would have totally ended up putting Beast Boy and Raven together.**

"Reporting, Sir!" Richard saluted in front of a tall buff man, who was slightly taller then him, and emanated an aura of intimidation to all around him, but Dick, over the years had gotten used to it, and no longer felt intimidated by the General.

"Stand down solider." A calm but commanding voice ordered him, and he lowered him arms to his sides. The man turned to the others in the tent and calmly ordered, "You all have a ten minute minute break."

"Yes sir!" They all saluted and left.

The man turned towards Dick and frowned. "I should have never let Tim go out with you..."

"Look Bruce it's not your fault, he wanted to go out and fight, and you let him go out and fight. If anything it was my fault because he wanted to follow in my footsteps."

"No, it was no ones fault. At least Jason made it out. He was too young to be sent out, and I see that now."

"He will recover, but the damage has been done. He seems to have a minor injury, but I don't think you should send him back out."

"I don't think I will, but we need to talk about your crew." The mood fell inside the tent, and Dick could tell that this is the reason why he dismissed everyone else. "Before we start, I want you to know that we are running low on recruits, and that this was not in my power." Dick said nothing so Bruce continued. "You are only getting one new member to your crew."

The room filled with a tense feeling and Dick processed what to say next. There was a moment of silence and then Dick responded. " So you are taking Jason, and leaving me with a wounded Damien, and a new recruit?"

"This is where things get difficult. Right before you came, it was reported that Damien is being sent home because he is paralyzed form the legs down. Your only replacements name is Garfield Logan"

Dick shot his fist onto the table, shaking the table and knocking things over. "So you expect me to run a five man tank with three men, one of which has almost no experience!" This caused Dick to start pacing around the tent.

"Dick, you need to calm down and look at this rationally. I get my orders from higher up, and I can't do anything about that. They want me to equally distribute the recruits. The next group comes in two weeks. When they get here you will have a fourth man."

"So I have to survive for two weeks with three men?"

"Look, there are no planned attacks next week, and only one this week. You can get through the next one with only three men, then you get 4, then when the next group comes in you get five. Times are hard, but we are past the worst. The Germans are losing and soon the war will be over, we have already pushed them out of most of France here. You can survive out there with three people for now, and then you will go home a hero!"

"This is bullshit!" Dick stormed out of the tent. He went towards his tank and saw a small scrawny boy talking to Victor. He walked over to the tank and heard Victor and the boy

"God damn it!" Richard yelled, as he slammed his fist down on on the tread of the tank. "You. You're Garfield correct? I am Lieutenant Grayson. Victor will show you your position."

"Is he a loader or a gunner?"

"He's all we are getting so figure it out..." Dick was not in a good mood and he needed to talk to someone, and he knew who.

"You're Lieutenant Grayson? Wowzers sir! I'm honored to be in your presence. They talked about you at boot camp." The young man saluted and then followed Victor as he started climbing into the tank. Dick could tell that this boy was going to fit well with Victor, but could be slightly annoying if he worshiped Dick.

Dick wandered off towards the medic tent to find his friend. He found her outside the tent taking a break. She was reading a book, and her ginger hair falling just below her shoulders and her eyes were the most beautiful thing Dick had ever seen. He went and sat beside her on a plank of wood that was used as a makeshift chair to stop mud getting on her clothes. "Hey there Barbra."

"Oh hey Richard" Barbra put her book mark in the page she is on and closes her book.

"You know that I think Richard is too formal." Dick smiled at her.

"Yes but you know that I think Barbra is to formal, I've told you a lot of times to call me Babs like my dad does."

"Yeah but I don't think that your dad likes me very much." Dick then looked in her hands. "What are you reading?"

"Oh just a book about how much we have advanced in general over the past forty years. We have had large advances in gender equality, healthcare, at home pleasure, and warfare."

"Maybe I'll have to borrow it from you after you're done reading it."

"Only if you teach me how to shoot the cannon on your tank." This cause Dick to burst out in fits of laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Well you could provably do a better job then the kid who was assigned to my tank."

"Aww c'mon have you even seen him try yet. You never know, He might be a great gunner."

"The problem is he also has to be a loader, because Bruce has only given me one emplacement."

"I'm sorry about Tim, but Jason and Damien are doing well, considering. You shouldn't get mad at Bruce, you know that he can't change that, because he gets his orders from higher up."

"Yeah I know," Dick looked at the ground, feeling bad about his outburst towards Bruce. "But it's hard not to get mad at someone when there are only three men in a five man tank, and only two are experienced." Dick stood up, and brushed his pants off. "I should probably get back and run the new kid on a training run." There was a loud clang heard from across the camp. "And stop him from being killed by Jericho for chipping the paint."

Barbra laughed and gave Dick a hug. "Good luck out there, and don't get killed."

"I promise," Dick said as he hugged her back. "I'll try to keep the others alive too." Dick said as they both smiled, then he went running towards the tanks.

Barbra heard someone yelling her name, and headed back into the tent. "Coming!"

Dick arrived at the tank to see an amusing sight. "You chipped my paint! He chipped my paint!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to chip your paint!" Garfield said, as he ran around the tank, Jericho in hot pursuit.

"Hey you two, break it up!" Dick yelled at the two, as they stopped and saluted.

"Yes sir!" They both yelled in unison, and Victor sat on the tank, laughing.

"Victor, did you teach Garfield how to arm and fire the gun?"

"Yeah, I assume we are going out for training?"

"Yes we are. Garfield, I hope you studied well."

Furious bouts of laughter coming from Dicks left were heard as he looked over to see the small blonde man on the ground laughing. "Garfield! Garfield! Ha!"

"I thought you said he didn't have a sense of humor when it came to names." Garfield muttered to Victor.

"I lied, I wanted this to happen, because this was hilarious." Victor said, smiling down at Garfield. "Now c'mon, remember where I told you to stand?"

"Yeah"

"Well go stand there we are going to move out to train you how to actually shoot and aim." Victor explained as he climbed into the driver position and watched Garfield lift himself to the top of the tank and get in the hatch, soon followed by Dick, who stood with half of his upper chest and head sticking out of the hatch, with his hands on the gun.

The tank roared to life as it lurched forward and rolled out of the camp. "There is a battle field two miles that way," Dick said as he pointed north. "When we get there you can practice on the husks. We have forty shells so go wild."

The tank rolled slowly towards the field as Garfield practiced turning and aiming the turret. "So how long have you been out here sir?"

"First off, call me Dick not sir, because we are completely informal in this tank. Secondly, I have been out here for two years. I joined because I wanted to serve my country. You are a lucky one. When we first came to France we had to go through Dday. Victor and I have been through everything together since I joined he war." Garfield listened with contempt as Dick explained.

"What was it like in Dday?" Garfield felt the air around him tense up as Dick took a minute to reply with one single work."

"Hell" Dick took his position looking towards the field. "Here we are, do you need me to help you?"

"No I have it." A click was hear from inside indicating the lock had been pulled and the turret started to move, aiming towards a burnt out tank.

"When aiming, make sure you aim for a flat surface, not an angled one, and shoot for weak spots. The basic weak spots are the view port, the back, and the sides. Say we are attacking a tank from the front, where would you shoot?"

"Umm I think the view port like you said, and that small machine gun thing beside the driver." Garfield said, clearly nervous.

"That's right, so you see that tank, aim for a weak point and wait for my order to fire." Dick ordered, and he felt the turret moving. "Alright, fire"

A loud boom could be heard as shrapnel and metal flew into the air, and the round penetrated the tank.

"I did it!" Garfield said as he cheered.

"Good, now reload and fire on another target." Dick watched as rounds flew towards the husks and they penetrated. "Alright, Victor!" Dick yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Move us around at about 10 miles an hour, we have to practice while moving." Dick then went into the tank and looked at Garfield. Now you have to aim while we move at a regular speed, think you can do that?"

"I can try s–Dick." Dick went back to his position and looked around the field.

Dirt flew as Garfield missed his first shot and it bounced off of the front of another tank before hitting the dirt. "Try again, you just need to get practice, if that was aimed at the side of a tank then it would have hit."

A second round went off as it managed to pierce the machine gun port. "Great job!" Victor yelled from the driver seat.

Garfield continued to take shots, getting some hits, and it was good as a first time trial. Dick was congratulating Garfield when he saw something moving off in the distance. He pulled out his binoculars to look, fining them filled with mud. "Shit. Victor get us out of here, fast!"

"What, why?"

A loud boom was heard and time seemed to slow for Dick as he saw a shell flying towards the tank, and then it sped up again, the shell barely missing Dicks head as it bounced off the front of the tank.

 **Ohhh scary cliffhanger! This chapter is almost double the previous two, (The first two are both 2 and a half or three pages and this one is 5)**

 **Anyways so we have introduced Barbra, but unless you guys request it then I don't think she will be important. She will make a return but just as an on off for Dick. Anyways Thanks for reviewing in advance, and the people who have already reviewed. Soon we will see Starfire, sorry, Kori and then a few chapters after that Raven will come. Ravens story is kind of similar to hers in the show, but you will eventually see. If anyone wants to guess then I will pm them if their right and they win a prize! If you want you can give me an idea, I'll write a story in your honour in that subject.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys are liking the story so far, and if you're not leave a review telling me what you don't like. I have already learned a lot about writing so far just from these chapters, and I will learn a lot. So thank you guys for reading and reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – A trip down Luxury Lane PART 1!**

 **What is this Keywee? You weren't updating for a few days, and now you're not updating from where we left off? REVOLUTION! Wait, hold on my readers. I've had a bad ear infection, so sorry for not updating, BUT we are visiting a new character today, Ohhhh. I wonder who it would be? Well you have until the end of a few more paragraphs of me talking, but we are going to get back to the other next time, (Or maybe not muhahaha) and next week maybe I'll have to start a new story along with this one.** **Disclaimer – I OWN NOTHING**

 **Also thanks for the reviews guys, make sure you review because then I get a rough estimate on how many people are reading. Also make sure to tell me what you like and don't like. Feedback positive and negative is always good because the writer is there to please the reader, and if the reader doesn't say what they want changed then what is the point in having the ability to review.**

Light shone through the open door as he walked in, that horrid grin on his face. The amount of times that this scene flashed through her mind as she slept or woke was enough to drive someone crazy, but this was no dream. "Get up." The man said in French, with a strong German accent. She stood up and everything was hazy for a minute, before the man motioned for her to follow him and she did.

He placed a plate of eggs, toast, bacon, and glass of milk. "Eat breakfast, then clean up. We are going out in an hour to meet with the fuhrer. The girl nodded, and quickly ate her breakfast as such a varied breakfast was rare for her, then headed towards the bathroom. She washed her face then damped her hair. Her ginger hair was tangled beyond belief and it took a whole ten minutes to make it straight, before she cut it to make it presentable. After, she washed her body and went to her bed room to find a clean, purple dress on the bed along with white gloves. She dressed herself, and headed towards the foyer with only five minutes to spare.

Ever since her family had sold her to keep their position of power under Hitlers rule her life had been a living hell. She understood why her family had done it though, and she had forgiven them, as they could keep the country from ruin until the allies came to liberate Paris. Until then she had to endure the torture.

She had been waiting for this moment ever since her informants told her that Adolf Hitler was coming to Paris, and she had a plan to fight, and if all went according to plan then Germany would be sent into turmoil and the chain of command would be confused just long enough for the allies to take advantage and do enough damage to end the war. By the end of the day, Adolf Hitler would be dead.

The German man had a servant put both of their shoes on and then held her arm out to her, and she wrapped hers with his. They walked out the door to see the entire beauty of Paris. A large black car was parked in front of the house with a servant holding the door open for them. They walked towards the car, and the servant closed the door, then proceeded to get into the driver seat, and drive them towards the landmark of Paris, the Eiffel Tower.

"We will be meeting the Fuhrer then going to eat Lunch before he departs back to Berlin." The man said to her as she sat silently in the back of the car, looking blankly out the window at the city she sued to call home, but now only filled her head with terror. Perhaps when this was all over she might move to America or Canada and leave her past behind. She heard some of her husbands associates talk about how great of a place Canada was to visit, and how friendly everyone was.

Well he was her husband, she harbors no love for him, and she was sure he didn't harbor any towards her either. She was married to him as a bid for her family to keep power over France while it was occupied by the Nazi's. Why he agreed to marry her in exchange for them to keep rule she didn't know, but maybe he wanted to love her but she wasn't what he expected. Or maybe he wanted to say he married a princess. If anything he liked to violate her at night.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the car stopped and the door was opened. They both got out and locked arms again to see the leader of Nazi Germany, Adolf Hitler himself. The man, while only five foot nine, towered over everyone around him, figuratively of course.

A blonde woman stood at his side, and they had their arms similar to her and her husband. Hitler approached her husband and he Saluted "Heil Hitler!" before lowering his hand then firmly shaking Hitlers, and kissing the other woman on the hand.

"Eva, looking as beautiful as ever."

"Why thank you, Trogaar."

"So," Hitler said in French, as to not seclude the redheaded girl. "This is your wife?" He asked the German as he donned his officer hat.

"Yes my Fuhrer." Hitler then bend down removed her right glove, and kissed her hand before putting her glove back on for her.

"I am honored to meet you. You are beautiful."

"Thank you, My Fuhrer." She bowed respectfully towards the man who she planned to kill later this day.

"There is no need to call me that. If you are a wife of a friend, then you are a friend to me. Please, call me Adolf." She could see why this man had lead Germany to victory this far. He was quite a charming man and he had a way with words. "And what is your name?"

"My name is Kori."

"Well, Kori, I hope you have a good time today." A man then came up to them and lead them off towards the Eiffel Tower. The tall structure loomed over them as the sun shone and reflected off of the tall iron structure. The plan had already been set in motion, and she knew that she will do everything in her power to see it through.

As they approached the tower she could see people staring at them, and some pointing, but being held back by several SS soldiers with rifles in their hands. She heard snicking and people talking about her.

"I heard she sold herself to the Nazi's"

"I heard she is a slut for the SS."

Voices continued like this as she walked, and they got to the point where people here or there threw things at her laughing. A rock hit her on the head, and soon yelling broke out and the soldiers went towards the people raising the butts of their guns, before Hitler raised his hand and everything stopped. "Will you bring the man or woman who threw that rock please step forward." The crowd pushed a tall burly man forward who was taller then all of the soldier. Hitler approached the man, then nodded at the soldiers behind him as they grabbed the man and dragged him towards more soldiers.

He then looked towards the rest of the crowd and then said "Anyone else who wishes to attack the lovely woman, please step forward and you can go with your friend." He said calmly, gesturing towards the man being dragged away. The crowd died down and slowly dissipated.

"Are you alright Kori?" The dictator said to her.

"Yes, thank you."

"Well, no one deserves to be treated like that." How ironic that statement was she thought to herself as she remembered to how he treated the people as the Nazi's invaded, only looking nice after he took over.

They were soon at the base of the tower, and they approached a guard at the bottom. "Heil Hitler!" He yelled, saluting before lowering his hand and saying "The tower is clear, but someone has cut the cable's so if you still wish to go to the top, then you will have to walk, or it will be repaired in two days."

They had cut the cable cars, and now it was time to see if Hitler would walk or not. "Good job soldier, but we don't have the time to walk all the way up."

This was bad. He didn't walk, so the plan had to change, luckily she had planned for this so now plan B had to take action. The man who was holding harm turned to the Fuhrer and said "I'm sorry my Fuhrer, I know that you were looking forward to this."

"There is no need for that, it's not your fault. We can go somewhere else. Kori, where do you recommend we go?"

Taken off guard at the question she thought for a moment, thinking the easiest place that plan B could take place at. "The harbor is quite beautiful at this time of year."

"Then we shall go to the harbor." Come, let's go back to the car. As they stepped into the car, her husband and Adolf sat in the front, while the woman called Eva and Kori climbed into the back.

"He is very charming" Kori said to Eva. She turned to Kori and said nothing for a moment as she thought.

"Yes, I think that is why I stay with him even when he refuses to marry." She looked out the window for a moment before continuing. "You must think that he is evil. Coming into your country, indirectly causing you to marry that man who you clearly don't love, ripping you from your family.

"The thought does cross my head, but he didn't force me into this, his men did."

"That is true."

They both stayed silent for a while, before Kori broke the silence one again. "What is he like normally?"

Eva thought for a moment before calmly replying, "He is nice, like this. But only to me and some select few. His officers rarely please him, as most are incompetent and act without his knowledge. It is hard leading a war effort so big with incompetent people reporting and commanding. I know that you my not like us now, but we are good people with a good goal, so just give us a chance."

Kori listened intently, seeing how this woman was under his complete control, and added her to plan B. the less who knew of her involvement the better. "Yes well, I am concerned more for my people then myself. He has not done my people wrong so I will not do him wrong. My position is unfortunate yes, but necessary."

"You are very brave you know that?" Eva took Kori's hand in hers. "If you ever need something, talk to your butler. I know him and he will get word to me. If you have a problem it can disappear with only a single word."

Kori thought how ironic it was that this woman was placing so much trust in her, when she would be her downfall.

The car slowly rolled to a stop and they looked out the window to see the beautiful harbor with trade ships coming in and out, and a U-ship surfaced. They stepped out and breathed in the sea air, and headed towards the two men.

 **Okay guys it's late but I haven't updated in a few days so I just wanted to update today. Part 2 will be out tomorrow and then we will get back to the boys in the tank, and don't worry they will come together soon.**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**Chapter 4 – A trip down luxury lane PART II**

 **So I was going to release this one the next day, but I have had issues logging in, so whenever this comes out you will know. I'm really trying to make this good and I don't know if that means I should slow down, or add more words to a chapter, but I don't want to be those stories that update once a month or once a year. I have seen many a fanfic like that. They start then just slow down and eventually stop then seem to dust it off two years down the line and say "Oh well sorry guys, I forgot."**

 **Anyways enough ranting, because I have some good news everyone! My ear infection is gone so I can write normally. When I write I sit down with a big bowl of Kraft Dinner which listening to a record or two and start writing following a rough line that I drew in my head if you know what I mean. Also if there is any confusion the man who she was forced to marry and Hitler are supposed to be like the Gordanians, and where she lives now is like the Citadel I believe it is, where she was taken after she was given to them, in the comics. It has been a while since I read the comics and I only have a few left. Maybe I should go out and buy more. Anyways enough with that**

 **DISCLAIMER – If you don't know I don't own Teen Titans by now you need to get glasses.**

"You were correct Kori, this is beautiful." Eva said to the ginger woman.

"Yes, this is my favorite place in the whole city. As a child my brother and I would come play on the ships after sneaking away, but my sister never wanted to come and if she found out she would get us in trouble." Kori smiled back on the memory, thinking on how much simpler life was before this war. Her father had often told her stories about the war before this one, called the Great War. She didn't see why it was so great if so many lives were lost for nothing.

"Well, family is like that, and although it may seem like they don't love you sometimes, they always do. Love is stronger then anything else on this planet, and it is what drives us to do everything. Adolf's love for his country is what drives him." She then frowned, looking at the man and continued. "But he is also upset at the moment. His daughter, from a previous relationship, has run away, and now he has lost one of his great loves. But enough with that, he wouldn't want word getting around."

The two women sat on a bench looking out at the ships lining the docks. Nothing was damaged, as the government had already abandoned the city when the Nazi's came, and bu then the royal family had made the deal to keep their power. For the normal man, life went on as it always had. Their culture remained untouched, with foreign music being banned but their own heavily encouraged.

Kori wanted to do right by her people, but was conflicted on what to do after this was all over. She wanted to stay in France, but didn't feel like she belonged anymore. People ridiculed her, and her family would surely not accept her back.

On the other hand, the rest of Europe had been torn up already by the Nazi's, and it was clear that they were losing so it would go through another complete battle zone from the American army. That left only somewhere in America, but even there she wouldn't fit in. She could perhaps meet a nice man and settle down, but it would never be the same as her life here in France. She would need ot chanmge completely.

Another matter is how she would start. Her brother had given her a small sum of franc's, but it would only be enough to get her to America, not buy a home, food, or an automobile that is so popular over there.

Eventually Kori broke the silence between the two women. "What will you do if you lose the war?"

Eva waited for a minute before responding, but when she did her face showed concern. "Well, Adolf refuses to believe it is possible, but I suppose I will follow him no matter what. I love him, and he loves me."

"I admire your bravery and loyalty, because I don't know if I could do something like that." Kori said, looking at Eva.

"Well, perhaps we should go join the men before they leave without us. We wouldn't want that would we." If only she knew Kori only wished that her husband would forget about her or leave her behind so she could be free.

They walked towards the two men and saw them talking about something, but at the distance, they were unsure of what.

"-or we could go sailing on the royal families ship. I'm sure that they would not mind for you. I will go inform the captain and crew." The two women walked into their convocation.

"Ah, yes, this sounds like a splendid idea Trogaar. Well, when you return we will go." Trogaar headed towards the large schooner, with red and blue sails, and the french flag flowing proudly in the wind. Another odd thing about the German occupation is that they allowed the French flag to remain.

The dictator asked Eva."Eva, can you please go find my cane for me?"

"Of course."

After she had left the dictator began to address Kori. "France is very beautiful, and I intend to keep it as such, but I also intend to make Berlin more so." This confused Kori, but she waited for him to finish. "You're probably wondering why I am telling you this. I know that Trogaar can be cruel, or unloving, but he does mean well. I also know that he forced you into marriage against your will. Tell me, do you love him."

Kori looked at the dictator and said to him, "No. No I don't."

"Well, I understand." Down by the lower part of the harbor, she saw four men walking with rifles in hand, who appear to be guards, but she the realized that they were French men disguised as SS troops. Kori then inwardly smirked as she realized that the plan was about to take place, and she walked to position herself behind the dictator so that she wouldn't be hit by the oncoming shots, but also to have the dictator look away from where the men were currently waiting.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, having a woman who you love, and an army to defend you against harm."

"Ah, but I know all to well the horrors of war. During the great war, I was a soldier for Germany. I was wounded and limping from a battle, when a British soldier also appeared. I thought my life was over, and I had accepted death, but he just nodded and walked away."

Behind him Kori saw the men arming their rifles, and aiming them towards the man. She smirked, but she let him continue. "I started this war because Germany surrendered in the first war and I felt that -" Right before four cracks sounded, as the rifles shot off, Trogaar tackled the dictator and the smile dropped from her face as searing pain ripped through her shoulder and another impacted her ear. She grabbed her shoulder and hit the ground behind a cart, as they shot a second barrage towards her direction, aiming farther down. Five guards rushed out and started returning fire towards the assassins.

Kori saw her window, and ran away from the scene, towards the west. "I must get to the edge of the city." She thought to herself. French soldiers came from the buildings and the roar of planes became louder as whistling sounds filled the air. She knew that bombs were being dropped over the German strongholds in the city, and she hoped that her people would be fine, but right now she needed to escape.

She hailed some French soldiers over who reconsigned her immediately. They saluted and greeted her with "My lady, let us tend to your wounds."

"No, I am fine, I just need to get out of the city. Why are there so many of you here?"

"After the government surrendered, the army was split up. Most of it was shipped over to Britain, but some of us got stranded here. Surrounded by Germans we hid ourselves, blending in, waiting for the right moment to strike."

"But why are you all here?" She asked, as a soldier bandaged up her shoulder for her.

We were contacted by a man claiming that there was a plot lead by you to assassinate Adolf Hitler, so, being loyal to our country, we all gathered, and lead an assault on a small German airfield. After we got inside, we attacked quickly, and most surrendered, as they had no will to fight. So we hightailed it to make it in time for the plot to take place. Then we waited for the cue, and attacked everywhere at once, while bombing their bases."

"But what about the civilians?"

"Most were evacuated from the area by soldiers posed as Germans, saying that they were being evicted. Then it was explained what was going on and a lot joined us in the fight. We contacted the Americans, but they are too far away to help, unless we hold out for a week."

"This is good, but I need you two to help me get out of the city."

The soldiers looked confused towards her, before asking, "Why would you want to leave. Do you not want to stay and watch the victory?"

"I am no longer wanted by my people, and it would be best if I left. I would not want to be out in the country heading towards the Americans alone, so I would ask that you escort me."

The soldiers pondered this for a moment, before the first soldier declined.. This made her turn to the second with pleading eyes, and he then said to her, "I will come with you, but after I will return to keep fighting."

"Thank you, we must get going before we get potentially cut off."

The first soldier then spoke up and said to her, "My lady, I ask that you take this," He said as he handed her a Ruby. "It is small and easy to handle."

"Thank you, your loyalty is very brave of you both." She then turned to the first soldier and said "And thank you, I respect your choice to stay, and I wish you all luck with the fight here."

"Come my lady, we must get going to make it to a small village before nightfall."

Kori tucked the ruby into her pocket, and then said to the soldier, "When we get there, I must find a change of clothes."

The soldier laughed and then they headed west.

 **OK I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. My fingers hurt and stuff right now, because I was talking to my girlfriend as I typed this, and watched the Coneheads. I hope you guys liked this one, and I am about to get to the updates. The servers have been down I think, as haven't been able to update until today.**

 **Next time we will get back to the three boys. Soon the four characters will come together, then Raven will come. Also anyone who can see the hints I have been dropping then be sure to leave a review telling me.**

 **As always if you have any requests about anything or anyone you want to see also be sure to leave a review asking me. I truly hope you are all enjoying it and I will provably update Saturday, then Monday. I'm going to the CNE with friends on Sunday, then school starts Tuesday. If you're reading this just as it comes out know that I am eating a twinkie.**

 **Well, until next time my friends!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Shadows**

 **Hey guys, so I just got Killing Floor 2 right in time to not have time to play! Soon Fallout 4 will also come out. When that comes out I hope to either have the story done, or have a backlog of chapters. As I said when school starts the chapters will be about 3 times the length and come out once a week. You guys can tell me whenever you want that and I will start writing a head of the story so that if I take a break then I can still upload weekly.**

 **Also I have a fun little idea I think you guys might like. How would you like me to write a story where they are a band. I'm just listening to Stacy's Mom and this thought just popped into my head. Anyways make sure to tell me what you think. I'm also going to start writing something for Gravity Falls.**

 **Well onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer – All I want for Christmas is the rights for Teen Titans.**

"Get us out of here Vic! Garfield, spin the gun sixty degrees and shoot at them!" Dick yelled out orders as the turret started spinning and the tank slowly reversed. His heart pumped as he closed the hatch to get into the safety of the tank. Right as the shell hit the tank it bounced luckily, and almost hit his head.

The turret stopped spinning, and then a loud boom was heard as a shell bounced off of the tanks frontal armor. The Tiger, now only two hundred meters from them was advancing quickly as it fired a second shot that impacted the ground right beside the tank.

"C'mon Gar, you gotta hit them." Victor yelled from the driver seat. Sweat was dripping from his brow as he masterfully drove the tank behind cover, hiding most of the tank, right before another shot rung out across the battlefield.

Right after Garfield's next shot two more Tigers came out of the woods across the field. Dick hopped into the seat beside Victor, and picked up the radio.

"This is Lieutenant Richard Grayson. My crew and I are under attack five miles north of camp McRion. There are three Tiger Tanks, and an unknown amount of other forces I the forest. Requesting help. I repeat we are under attack five miles from camp McRion by three Tiger tanks and an unknown amount of forces." Dick was cut off from his broadcast as a searing light filled the area in front of Dick. A round had penetrated the tank and shrapnel flew into his right shoulder and chest.

"Shit! You okay Dick?" Victor looked over to his friend concerned, taking his eyes off of were he was driving, to make sure his friend wasn't dead.

"Do I look okay?" Dick returned, while weakly standing up and moving towards the back of the tank to avoid any more hits. Garfield shot another round, only this time it didn't bounce off, and it penetrated the view port of the first Tiger that emerged and the tank stopped dead in its tracks as flames spewed out the back of the tank, presumably burning the crew alive.

"I got one!" Garfield yelled in victory.

"One down, two to go. I'm almost clear of the field." Victor responded, maneuvering the tank behind more cover as two shells pierced the rusty husk beside them. "These guys are worst at aiming then you Gar!" Victor laughed.

"I'm not that bad!" Garfield returned as he fired another shot, missing his shot completely, but it bounced off the tank behind his target, ricocheting back toward the target and hitting the engine. The screams echoed from the tank as flames erupted.

Dick started playing with the radio as Victor sped towards the road, where they could outrun the tank. Right as Garfield was reloading his next shot, the sweat from his hands combined with a bump in the road made him fumble, and he almost fell with the shell in hand. "Be more careful Garfield, you drop a shell and we all go ka-boom."Dick said as he went back to the radio, trying to re-establish contact with the base.

"Sorry." Garfield said as he started to load the gun more carefully. "It's just like my mother used to say. Mistakes happen when you get to good at one thing."

"Hello? Is this damn thing working?" Another shot rocked the tank as the gun was now perpendicular to the body, as the shell it shot bounced off the front of its target. "Damn it!" Dick yelled as he threw the radio down, opting to tend to his arm before it got infected. He grabbed a half empty bottle of vodka from a drawer that they had looted from their last victory.

"That's going to hurt like hell sir."

"I told you, just call me Dick, and keep talking to me. It helps with the pain." Dick Garfield as he took the cork out with his teeth and spat it onto the muddy floor of the tank.

"Um, well okay. What do you want me to talk about?"

"Anything! How you joined the army!" Dick contemplated drinking some of the vodka first, but thought that only one experienced tank man is bad, and that he had to stay sober to command. "Victor, are we almost to the road?" A shot bounced off the turret of the tank, barely missing the turrets view port.

"Yeah, give me one minute and we will be out of here!" Victor had sweat dripping off his face, and getting in his eyes. He put on gloves to help his grip on the controls, and to help wipe his eyes. Victor had been in worst situations, but he had a full experienced crew behind him, and none were wounded. This time there was only three of them, with one wounded and the other inexperienced. Victor didn't like his odds, but he was going to get them out of there.

"Well Dick, my family is in the army. They are actually a plane crew. They fly a B-29. They took me in, and taught me how to shoot the machine guns." Another shot panged off their tank, and Garfield returned fire. "That's why I picked this up so fast. I've been handling guns since I was 10.

Dick grunted in pain as he poured the vodka onto his wound, but listened to the story.

"Damn, so you've been up in the sky? Also, we are about to be on the road, so get ready."

"Yeah, it was great. I remember once we were bombing this airfield as ground forces went in to capture it, and there was explosions all around us in the sky for the Anti-Aircraft guns. I was getting more ammo for the guns when I looked out the right side and the wing exploded. About a third of the wing just came off and the plane rocked. I fell over and then went to the cockpit to tell Cliff. He was our pilot, and was considered part of the family. He acted like a big brother to me, and Victor reminds me of him."

"Son of a bitch, this hurts..." Dick winced as he started picking the shrapnel out of his arm.

"Well, you're picking metal out of your arm that is covered in vodka." Victor said, with a smirk on his face, breaking over a hill, almost at the road.

"Dick, you also remind me of my Dad, Steve. But back to the story. I run to the cockpit to see Cliff humming a tune, and flying towards the German front. I asked him "What are you doing Cliff! We are missing half a wing and heading straight to the Germans!" but he responded "Trust me little guy, and buckle into the seat over there." That's when he banked right that we almost went upside down. Things flew all over the place and I'm pretty sure I heard my mom, Rita screaming from the back."

"Your mom was on the plane with you? Dick asked as they bumped over the hill and Garfield fired one last shot towards the Tiger, as they left it in the dust outrunning it, and it turned away to head back to wherever it came from.

"Yeah, she didn't want her husband to go and die, so one day she hid on board. When they found her, sure Steve was mad, but the other guys didn't mind, and Steve was glad she was there. Somehow they convinced their General to let her stay. Now she works as a nurse for the family, and she can do pretty much everything on the plane."

"Damn, that kind of reminds me of what I did." Victor responded as he stopped the tank. "We gotta stop for a bit. The engine is overheating, and I would rather not have my baby blow a gasket or throw a belt from overworking it."

"Your baby?" Garfield laughed as he opened the hatch to exit the tank.

"I wouldn't make fun of his baby." Dick advised as he finished bandaging his arm.

"Yeah, just remember, I know where you sleep." Victor said in a dark tone as he climbed from the tank. Only when outside did the three men realize how their entire bodies were covered head to toe in sweat.

"So, Garfield, how do you think your training went?" Dick said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and held his hand over his injured shoulder.

"Well, pretty good. Although I'm glad we got out of there when we did. There is only one shell left."

"To commemorate your first victory, a toast." Dick lifted the bottle of vodka into the air before passing it around. "You did good out there today, welcome to the family."

"Thank you, and I'm glad to be a part of it." Garfield said as he took a drink from the bottle. Then he laughed. "My mom would kill me if she knew I was drinking, but she would also kill whoever put me here too."

"Remind me never to mess with your mother." Victor drank about a quarter of the bottle before continuing. "Say, speaking of her, continue your story."

"Alright well after we banked right, we stabilized again at a steady decreasing altitude towards the airfield, where German planes were taking off as everyone tried to escape the base before the American tanks arrived."

"So you were flying into German fighters, and going to land on a German controlled airfield?"

"That's right. So we land, and a few Germans who were still fighting surround the plane. Then we all get ready to head out when we hear yelling outside. The other guy on the plane who I haven't mentioned yet, Larry, who is like an uncle to me, can speak German. Steve is convinced they are about to blow us away but Larry is smiling. But we get out of this plane ready to start shooting, with Cliff going first since he is a big guy who is intimidating, to find a dozen surrendered soldiers. We were all confused until Larry explained that they recognized the plane and it is known to the German air control as "The Doom Patrol" because wherever it flies, planes are shot down and the last message sent is that "The Doom Patrol is here!" or "Die Doom Patrol ist hier!" Long story short, they jsut surrendered without a fight and got them to fix the plane for us so we could take off before the Americans even got there."

"That's the best damn story I've heard through this whole war. Respectable too. Your family is pretty bad ass." Victor downed the rest of the bottle before climbing into "The engine's cooled, lets get going, this place is creepy. It feels like something is watching us."

"Hah, you're just paranoid." Garfield helped Dick up and then into the tank.

"Just you wait little man, when this is over you will be paranoid too." The engine roared, killing the innocent silence and the tank rolled down the road once more, leaving only the empty trees, and a shadow that stayed for a while, before also parting with the scene.

 **Hey guys, I meant to update yesterday but forgot so I updated as soon as I woke up (6:30). School started so that's why there was the decrease in chapters, but now I'm thinking of updating every Saturday, and maybe once during the week. I will have to see.**

 **I wonder if you guys see the fore SHADOWING heh, the puns are real. Funny enough that this one line is what game me an idea for this story. So please don't murder me for it yet. You won't see the end of the story if you do. But I mean the end will probably end with the war is over after a lot of chapters or they all die after a lot of chapters.**

 **The last chapter of the story will be here by the end of March because after that is grade 12. Also there will be a hiatus around December because it's my birthday, Christmas, exams are coming up, and I'm going to see my mom and stay with her, away from my computer.**

 **Have a good Sunday where ever you are, even though its raining as I look out my window. But I like it when I rain, also other days, please do not get offended. Hmm did I add a disclaimer? Yup. Well see you all probably around Wednesday and if not, Saturday.**

 **REMEMBER TO REVIEW OR I WILL FIND YOU 69 PEOPLE WHO HAVE SEEN MY STORY HMMMMM. Heh... 69.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7 – Mud**

 **Do do do. What's this? An update? Keywee, have you returned from the outer reaches of space? Yes my followers. I HAVE RETURNED, Despair no more for I have returned from my galactic war of getting a new laptop to replace my broken one. I have been victorious, though we have lost a few chapters that I had saved on my old laptop. So I now have to rewrite them, but it can only lead to improvement. Anyways enough about my delusions, I promise that the ATM isn't talking to me again. Onto the second part of my Authors note.**

 **Lets see... Time to spin the character wheel. Who should we focus on today. Drum roll please! (Dun dun dun dun) Thank you friends. Three Keywee coins to whoever made a drum roll. We will be tackling Raven today, and I hope to have this uploaded by the 30** **th** **. The first is my birthday s maybe I will upload another one as my gift to you. Anyways onto the story, hope you like it. Also, not sure if you know but Italics means a language other then English.**

 **Disclaimer – Since December 1** **st** **is my birthday, I request rights to Teen Titans.**

It was cold, damp and dirty. The dirt was the worst part. She could deal with the wet and the cold by making a fire or taking cover, but the dirt and mud was the worst part. It got in her hair, boots, pants, and all up her back when she fell over earlier. The mud in her boots mushed between her toes as she walked along the road. It was evident a battle had happened here recently, as the burnt out husks of tanks and trucks lined the fields and road. She sloshed quickly through the residue that was forming pools of red brown water in small inclines in the road. "I have to stop soon to dry off my feet. Then I can see about finding food." She muttered to herself. She soon spotted a small brick house, smoke puffing from the blackened chimney.

There was a small path leading up to the door, muddy boot marks all over the place. "There must she soldiers inside." She thought to herself, approaching the door to knock, one hand on her 45. Lugger she kept on her belt. Her knuckles rapped against the door as she called out in German, " _Hello? Is anyone inside? I need a place to warm my feet for a while._ "

The only response she got was shuffling inside the house, as she called out, in English this time. "Is anyone inside? I just need a place to stay for a while." Again no response, so she decided to twist the knob and open the door. She stepped inside the small house to see an old lady sitting in front of a fire, knitting a scarf.

The woman put down her knitting as the door closed. " _Hello dear, I didn't see you there_ " The old woman said in German. " _Please, please come in. Take your boots off, they look a mess. And you must be starving dear, let me get you something to eat._ "

" _That is quite alright ma'am, you don't need to feed me. I was just wondering if I could dry my boots and feet by the fire._ "

" _Of course dear, come, what is your name?_ "

" _Rachel, ma'am._ " Rachel removed her boots, and placed them bu the fire after shaking off as much mud as she could by the door. The old woman hurried into what she assumed was the kitchen.

" _You can sit in the chair by the fire dear._ " Rachel heard some cupboards opening from the kitchen, and she lay back in the large chair. She could distinctly hear some German music playing from the large radio in the corner, just barely audible over the cracking of the fire.

Rachel was more relaxed then she had been for a long time. What with being on the run for months, and just barely escaping soldiers. She fell asleep in the chair, and woke up to the sound of the door opening and three pairs of heavy boots marching into the house. Her hand flew to her Lugger, as she stood up and stared down the barrel of an M1 Grand. Lowering her pistol, she glanced past the rifle to the three men clad in green with unshaven dirty faces.

"She's just a kid Tommy, put your gun down." One of the men said.

"Yeah but where is Susan?" The one she assumed was Tommy retorted.

"Susan is the old woman who lives here, yes? Rachel said, remembering her English. "She is in the other room, making soup."

Two of the men took off their boots and walked towards the kitchen, pulling out chairs, and sitting at the table. "Smells good Susan." Rachel could practically hear them licking their lips in anticipation.

Although the two men were in the kitchen, Tommy remained by the door. Rachel shrugged it off and walked quietly into the kitchen, to see the old woman, now known as Susan, handing out bowls. " _Come dear, have soup. I hope you like carrots because that was all I had to add to the soup, but I have some bread to dip into it._ "

" _Thank you ma'am. This tastes delicious._ " Rachel replied politely, taking her first sip of the soup. Rachel despised carrots, but she took what she could get, and besides, she wasn't going to waste the food this nice old lady had spent time making for a complete stranger.

"So Susan, how did you know we were coming?" One of the soldiers managed, between gulps of soup and a mouthful of bread.

"I was making soup for this nice young girl who came to my doorstep, and you just happened to show up is all."

"Well, thank you little lady for coming. I was starving." The soldier turned back to Susan. "Now Susan, what do you have for us?"

"Oh the usual, and a little extra." Now that everyone was done their soup, Susan collected the bowls, and the two men stood up. "Rachel be a dear and help these two move this big heavy table." Rachel was more then happy to help, seeing as it was the least she could do for this old woman. After the table was moved one of the men stuck his knife into the floor and used it like a wedge against the floor. Rachel thought he was going to rip up a floorboard when there was a pop and the panel of floor came up, leading a small square hole with a ladder that descended into the hole.

"What's down there?" Rachel inquired.

"Ladies first." one of the men responded, lighting an oil lamp and handing it to Rachel.

She climbed down the ladder, and landed on a wooden floor. She was glad that it was covered, as she hadn't put her boots back on. Two men came down behind her and they made their way down the dark tunnel towards a light they saw. As they got closer to the light they could hear a radio playing the British radio station she had heard when she was near Americans. Inside a small cavern there was a few beds, three chairs, and a table on top of a dirty rug. There were almost a dozen men playing cards and talking inside, and when she and the two men they all stood.

One came forward and spoke in a heavy German accent. "You is Americans?"

One of the men nodded yes, and then all of the men inside the cave gathered small packs and anything else that they could carry. The soldiers saw a large bottle in the corner. "Hey John, we got ourselves some 'shine."

"We will drink when we get back, for now we gotta load these guys into the truck and get them back to base." One took the lamp from Rachel and blew out the lamp that was hanging from the ceiling in the cavern. Then all of them started down the tunnel back to the small house.

They got back up and the two men started herding the people who were in the cave into the back of a truck that was outside.

" _So, where are you heading?_ " Susan appeared beside Rachel, watching the men load the last of the people onto the back of the truck.

" _I was going to head to America, start a new life._ " Rachel turned towards the west, seeing the bright orange setting sun. How anything could be so beautiful, when only a few kilometers away there were thousands of med dead., and millions more men, women, and children all over the continent. She went to grab her boots from the fireplace, and then returned to the front door with Susan. It had stopped raining so Rachel thought she had better head out again.

" _You know, they are heading to the American base a few kilometers away, and it is a massive refugee camp._ " Rachel turned back to the truck to a door slamming, and a man coming out with two large sacks on his back. As he dropped the sacks, she got a look inside and found they were an assortment of vegetables in one, and large potatoes in the other.

Susan smiled at the man, before stopping him. "Rachel here wants to head to America, so I think her best bet is to go to your camp just over."

The man thought for a minute. "Yeah that would be her best bet in this region, but the back is pretty packed so you're going to need to squeeze in."

" _Thank you, for everything._ " Rachel turned to Susan, then started towards the back of the truck.

Susan waved as the truck rolled away from the front of her house. She turned back, shut the door, and sat down in front of the fire, returning to her knitting.

Rachel watched the house slowly disappear behind them, as the truck sped off down the road before look ahead, shutting her eyes, and falling asleep to the sound of an engine whirring, and the occasional bump in the muddy road.

It was almost dark when she woke up to the sound of the truck honking, as a large sign spelled out "Jump Base Alpha" in English, German, and French. They pulled into the large base, with men carrying guns, ammo, and other wounded men ran around. She saw to the right of the gate there was a white tent with a red cross on it. The infirmary she assumed.

The truck drove left into the camp, and they pulled up to a large tent. The three men got out of the truck. "End of the line!" He said in a louder tone so that they could hear over the loud roar of engines and other men shouting. "Inside there will be a row of empty bunks. Those are yours. The plane to America comes in a few weeks, and you can leave then if you want. There you will have to start a new life, get a new job, give up almost everything you had, but you will be free. Breakfast is at 6am, dinner is at 6pm."

The soldiers got back into the truck as one of the men in the group started translating what he had said back to them. Rachel decided to explore her temporary home, but not talk to anyone. She didn't want to get attached to anyone for when she had to leave. She walked a bit farther down the road in the direction the truck went and saw row upon row of American tanks.

There were men sitting on the tanks, eating, talking, smoking, drinking. She looked to her left and saw a large black man holding a sandwich above a smaller blonde boy. She heard the black man laughing, then then a tall lean black haired boy jumped out of the tank and yelled at them both. The blonde one looked to be about 15, and the black haired one about 17. She couldn't guess with the black man, he just looked mature.

She felt tired after everything she had been through, and even though she just woke up, she made her way back to the large tent, found an empty bunk and flopped down after taking her boots off and putting them beside the bunk.

 **Soooo make sure you review. I want to know where you guys want me to take the story. You can give me ideas, characters you want me to add, or just things you like or don't like about the story. I already know how I'm adding Starfire into the main cast, she might meet up at the camp next chapter, or I'll do another chapter with the guys. But past Starfire joining I only know roughly where to take the story, so if you want me to write them to try and stop the Hive 5, who can be In another tank and their rivals or something, just tell me any ideas. Maybe I will start another story which will be like an alternative time line to this one where any ideas you give me that wouldn't fit in here can go. I don't know we will see. Also this is now 30 pages long everyone! Such achieve much wow.**

 **Also I am going to start a Gravity Falls story soon, so I guess you will see that come January. I promise now that I have a new laptop that I will update again. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Friend or enemy**

 **Hey guys, so I'm building up my chapters again, and I think this week we should have a few in the reserves. I kinda got sick and have a massive headache while writing this but I'm bored and dinner wont be ready for a while so as good a time as any to write. So in this chapter we return to Kori. She will be at the camp by the end of next chapter so it might be a bit longer. Also a little update, my gravity falls story will be going up a bit sooner then expected so expect that in the next week or two but I am in a really good mood recently so I think this story is going to be better then this one. Now that I have learned how to write better and gotten the feel for getting into the shoes of characters. Anyways, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer – Since it's past my birthday, someone should buy me rights to Teen Titans.**

It was nice of the people fleeing the city to give her and the soldier sitting next to her a ride west. The soldier, she now knew as Galfore sat across from her. He was a burly ginger man with a tattered uniform. He was constantly scanning the treeline, watching for the enemy. He knew that if they got wind of the princesses departure then they would make an attempt on her life. Checking they were still; bearing east, he shifted in his seat slightly. He had ridden on worst, but the hard metal floor and constant bumps didn't help any. The tree's flew by as birds flew from the trees, disturbed by the loud roar of the engine.

Galfore knew who Princess Kori was, but she didn't know who he was. That was fine to him because it would make it easier when he had to stay behind. While he would escort her to the American base on the west coast, this was his country and he had pledged allegiance to defend it. When he joined the military he never expected to be among the ranks of the royal guard after only ten years in service, but he loved his job. He watched the two princesses and the prince grow up. After the prince got married and moved to somewhere in southern Africa, he had only the two princesses to watch over. Sure there were other guards, but they all looked up to him for advice. How to deal with Kori's older sister, Koma.

After the throne was promised to Kori instead of her older sister, she became spiteful of her younger sister. When the war started she just disappeared, and then their entire war plan was avoided by the German army as it just marched around their defenses. It was as if someone on the inside told them about what was happening. Although that was in the past, an he needed to focus on the task at hand. He noticed that clouds were gathering overhead. Great just what they needed, more rain.

The truck they were riding slowed to a halt as they approached a large farm beside the mud road. A family poured out from the two doors, as the man who had been driving approached the back of the truck. " _This is as far as we can take you._ " He spoke in french.

Kori hopped out of the truck into the mud below. " _Thank you. Please take this._ " She said, handing them a handful of Francs. " _I hope that helps you out. I will remember what you have done for me and my friend Galfore._ "

Galfore hopped out of the truck behind her and sloshed her way towards Kori. They needed to get moving. He made sure that his gun was loaded properly, and lead her down the road west. They walked for what seemed like hours before the downpour started. It started and stayed. They needed to take cover under trees because there was so much rain they were sinking in the mud road.

Galfore made a small clearing just off the road, so they would be hidden and made a small canopy over them before starting a fire. They huddled around the warmth, somewhat shielded by the rain as Galfore looked at the princess. She was shivering as she attempted to dry herself by the fire.

" _You can have my coat to get some sleep in if you would like._ " He stated, as she looked up at him.

" _No no, you will need it for keeping warm while standing guard._ " She responded quickly, before rubbing her hands by the fire. The sound of rain was all they heard for the longest time before Galfore Spoke.

" _By tomorrow afternoon, we should arrive at the American camp, where we will make arrangements to get you to America where you will be safe._ "

" _Leave? I will do no such thing. This is my home and I will stay to keep the peace after everything is finished!_ " She stood, anger obvious on her face.

" _I understand that you do not want to leave princess, but what good can you do if you die in a camp ridden with disease and the enemy soldiers. If even one got out he could lead a revolt and take over the whole camp. It is safe in America for you, and you will live in comfort._ " He admired her stubbornness to stay by her people through this war, but she was not safe here and it was his duty to see her safe. The only safe place for her was in America where even if the war was lost she would live safely. There was no way the Germans could outproduce the Americans and then take over their homeland. They would be spread too thin.

They remained silent for a while as the rain started to subside. Kori soon fell asleep and he wrapped her up in his large coat next to the fire which he somehow managed to keep going even through the downpour and soaking wood. Galfore climbed a tree to get a better vantage point of the area. He remembered as a child when his father would take him out hunting. They would camp out for a few days and hunt, then bring home a months worth of food. How he longed for those days again, and maybe one say when he has a son they will do the same. For now though he will do his duty.

A rustle in the bushes to the left alerted Galfore and he raised his old rifle toward the bushes. He waited, and waited, and waited. The rustling continued in a random pattern. The pitter patter of rain started to die off as the fire got smaller. It was just a small pit of coals when the man in the grey uniform stepped out from the trees, rifle in hand.

After getting lost in the woods, and losing his backpack to a bear a while back all he had now was the half empty cartridge in his rifle and the water bottle on his belt. So when he happened upon a clearing with a young woman lying beside a small fire. He grabbed some wood from a pile right beside the fire and added it to the small fire, hoping it would provide more warmth. To the surrounding area. He noticed the French army coat on the young woman, but he didn't care. This war had gone on too long, and really it was a blessing in disguise that he had gotten lost. Enough German blood had been split for Hitler and his "Master Race" as they called themselves. He no longer wished to fight, so when a large ginger man jumped from a tree and aimed a gun at him, he simply leaned his rifle against a tree and surrendered.

" _Do you speak French?_ "

Kori started to stir, and she sat up seeing the man dressed in gray standing, his hands in the air and rifle leaning on the tree. She saw Galfore aiming his rifle, and moved towards him.

" _Yes I do, and I mean no harm. I was separated from my squad and I'm just trying to get home. I am done with this war. Too many have died for nothing and it is clear this war is lost. I refuse to give my life or take another life for The Fuhrer._ " The man explained in butchered French, but they could piece together what he said.

Kori, still groggy, didn't fully understand what was going on, but she understood enough that there was a German in the little makeshift camp, and who knows how many others there are out in the woods. " _How many others of you are there!_ " Kori exclaims loudly.

" _I swear I am alone. I do not wish to fight._ "

" _We cannot leave him here, he might go get others to come after us. You!_ " Galfore turned to the German and barked, " _You will come with us. Any funny business and you get a bayonet in the back. Grab your gun and lets go._ "

The German soldier nodded and they walked towards the road, the rain now only being a light drizzle as their boots splashed through the mud. They walked with the German at the front, then Kori in the middle, then Galfore at the back keeping a close eye on the man in the front. They had a long road ahead and he knew it but he was determined to keep her safe.

After dawn broke they moved at a faster pace, hoping to get to the American base faster. Kori now walked beside the German man, speaking to him in her well versed German. He explained to her how most of the German army was weary of fighting and of the mass surrenders as the Americans pushed farther east.

Kori admired how brave the German soldiers were. It was one thing to fight for your country, but another to know when you need to lay down arms to let your country be taken for the better of your people. As he said it, " _It is easy to fight, but hard to surrender. You don't know anything about the enemy and they might just shoot you as soon as you turn around. I wouldn't blame them for it either, but it is like I have heard the queen say when we listen to the British radio. She said that the enemy is not the soldier with his rifle nor even the airman prowling the skies above our cities and towns but the deadly power of abused technology._ "

" _I wish all soldiers were as brave as you were. This entire war could have been avoided if people tried to stand up for their countrymen instead of fighting for what their leaders want._ "

Galfore had to admit to himself that the princess had learned much in her short life, and he knew she would be a good ruler one day. Too bad he probably wont be around to see it. His thoughts were interrupted by the loud ringing of tank fire and gun shots nearby. The two men immediately dodged to the side of the road, and Galfore grabbed Kori and brought her to him.

They waited only to see almost a dozen trucks full of German soldiers holding white flags driving west with an American escort. Galfore thought to stop them and ask for a ride, but decided not to because surprising them might cause the tank to shoot them.

Although they didn't get a ride from the tank or truck, they knew that they muse be getting close. They got up from the side of the road and brushed the dirt and mud from their clothes. They started walking again. As they started walking again, they thought they heard thunder again, but they realized it was more tank fire. They kept walking and the loud thunderous booms got progressively louder until they heard machine gun fire.

" _We should probably go around._ " Galfore said before moving into the forest a bit on the other side of the and directing them into the forest a bit until the road was just visible before continuing on. They eventually saw what looked like a losing battle against the Americans. The Germans had gained the upper hand and seemed to be pushing back towards the west.

" _We must help them!_ " Kori exclaimed.

" _We cannot. You would get captured and what would we do? Our best course of action is getting to the base and getting you to American soil._ " Galfore held her back before she went charging onto the field with no weapon and no cover.

" _And what if there is no American base to go back to because they have destroyed it!_ "

Galfore hadn't thought about that but still, what could they do against what looked like a whole outfit. He looked towards the German soldier. " _How many rounds do you have? If you want to stop the fighting you are going to have to fight your own people._ "

" _I have three rounds, and I understand. I do not like killing my countryman, but if I must then I must._ "

" _Thank you. Not many would be willing to attack their own to defend the world._ "

With that the three ran onto the field, taking cover behind in a small defensive trench. Galfore handed them both a pistol and two full magazines, before taking aim and covering the American soldiers running towards their position. They jumped in and immediately noticed the German. "What's this damn Nazi doing here!" one of the men exclaimed before pointing his rifle at him.

Galfore stepped between the American and the German before saying to them, "You can kill you allies, or you can kill the enemy. Your choice." With that all of the people in the trench started firing towards the German front.

 **Hey guys so I may update again tomorrow, depends if I finish another chapter or work on my new story. I hope you liked this chapter and now I am off to sleep. Remember to review! Goodnight my friends.**


End file.
